Ketika Cinta Berubah Jadi Hayang Neke
by Gynna Yuhi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa fansgirling yang diminta menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, si pujaan hatinya yang entah kenapa selalu mengerjainya dan selalu Sakura turuti dengan polosnya/RnR?


**"Ketika Cinta Berubah Jadi Hayang Neke"**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Ooc, bahasa sehari-hari, sedikit bahasa daerah, humor gagal, miss typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Dulu aku sangat memuja pria di hadapanku ini. Pria tampan, kaya, ber-uang, salah satu pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang terkemuka di Jepang. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, ku pikir ini cinta. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku berpikir "Cinta kok begini?"

Ku tatap onyx tajam itu dengan pandangan malas. Aku berkacak pinggang dihadapannya sampai pada akhirnya ia menitahku untuk duduk.

"Duduklah!"

Oh ya namaku Haruno Sakura, meski sempat berharap nantinya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura 'sih. Itu harapan ku dulu. Sekarang? Lebih baik jangan, dunia ini terlalu luas untuk terlalu fokus pada alien satu di hadapanku ini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu sebal dengan alien ini, bukan? Oke ini 'lah ceritanya.

Flashback

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku yang notabane gadis biasa-biasa saja yang juga menjunjung tinggi rasa _fansgirling_ sedang menguntit pemuda _favorite_-ku. 'Cih siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng, berambut hitam mencuat bak pantat ayam, dan juga sangat mencintai tomat. Memang dia begitu terlihat sempurna tapi ada benarnya juga kata pepatah, 'tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sempurna'. Kenapa ku katakan demikian? Jawabannya adalah karena sikapnya berbanding terbalik, malah hampir terjungkal dengan parasnya yang menawan. Sikapnya sangat menyebalkan, cuek, dingin, tajam, dan begitu ketus. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku menyukainya. Hei tapi bukankah cinta itu buta?

Skip ke cerita.

Sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah. Tepatnya diatas ruang kepala sekolah. Tempat ini sudah biasa ku jadikan tempat ber-_fansgirling_ ketika pagi hari. Di tempat ini pula aku bisa dengan jelas menemukan mobil porch milik Sasuke terparkir indah di parkiran sana.

'itu dia, Sasuke!' batinku bersemangat.

Sasuke turun dengan begitu kerennya dari mobilnya. Bajunya keluar dari celana dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Dasi yang seharusnya ia pakai kini bertengger manis di tangan putihnya, menjadi seonggok gelang biasa, namun terlihat luar biasa. Rambutnya masih tetap seperti biasa, mencuat bagai pantat ayam. Gemas sekali rasanya, ingin rasanya ku perutuli rambutnya itu.

"Loh kok dia ngga ada?" ucap ku tak rela dengan suara sedikit kencang.

Saking asiknya melamun ber-_fansgirling_ ria berharap bisa memperutuli bahkan menguliti rambut pantat ayamnya itu, aku sampai kehilangan jejaknya begini. Kemana perginya dia ya?

Aku yang sedari tadi tiarap di atap sekolah sampai menundukkan kepala kearah parkiran mencarinya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Yah dia sudah pergi." kecewa sekali rasanya tak dapat melihat Sasuke lebih lama seperti biasanya.

"Mencari sesuatu, eh Haruno?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Eh tunggu dulu sepertinya mengenali suaranya. Baritone itu?

"Jangan-jangan?" ucap ku tak percaya.

Dengan enggan ku tengokkan kepala ku kebelakang dengan mata yang terpejam, 'jangan dia, jangan dia' doaku dalam hati. dengan perlahan ku buka mataku hingga dapat ku lihat sesosok manusia yang tadi ku cari-cari kini berada di hadapanku. Oh tidak!

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" lidahku terasa kelu seketika. Ah ini memalukan, mengapa suaraku tergagap begini.

"Hn."

Ku lihat ia tersenyum tipis. Apa tersenyum? Yang benar saja seorang Uchiha tersenyum pada Uchi- Hah belum, maksudku Haruno Sakura?

"L-Loh!" aku menatapnya bingung. Tanganku dengan refleksnya menunjuk kearah parkiran dan kerah Sasuke bergantian. Ku rasa aku hanya kehilangan sosok Sasuke diparkiran hanya beberapa detik kenapa dia ada disini, pikirku dalam hati. Ah pasti muka ku terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Kenapa? Mencari seseorang yang keluar dari porch hitam itu ya?" godanya. Menunjukan seringain khas seorang Uchiha yang sangat memabukan bagi mahluk tuhan berjenis kelamin perempuan manapun yang melihatnya.

"E-eh?" rasanya jantungku mau lompat keluar seekarang juga. Oh tuhan bagaimana dia tahu?

"Kenapa diam saja, Ha-ru-no?" ucapnya tepat di perpotongan leherku.

Deg!

Sejak kapan dia sedekat ini denganku? Perasaan tadi dia berdiri di depan pintu atap, mengapa tiba-tiba dia di hadapanku?

'Aku pasti sudah gila!' teriak batinku frustasi.

"Haruno Sakura, mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku. Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya yang lebih seperti memerintah tepat di depan wajahku. Dapat ku lihat dari onyx tajam miliknya bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini. Oh jangan tanya! Baiklah iya-iya ku jawab, mataku melebar membulat sempurna, lebih tepatnya melotot.

"Ta-tapi..." napasku tercekat mendadak tak dapat meneruskan kata-kataku sendiri. Oh ayolah jangan bercanda seorang Uchiha Sasuke menembakku? Errr mungkin lebih tepatnya menyuruhku menjadi pacarnya? Ini MIMPI. Yah, ini mimpi.

Bletak!

Sasuke menjitak dahiku. Tidak sakit sih hanya kaget. "Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura!" ujarnya seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku.

"Hei kau mau terus di situ? Sebentar lagi kelas di mulai. Ayo!" ucapnya lagi ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu. Aku segera menyusulnya. Tapi, yang membuatku kaget adalah...

"Bawakan tasku! Kau kelas XII-C 'kan?" tanyanya seraya melemparkan tas yang tadi menyampir di bahunya, dan dengan tanpa berdosanya sukses mendarat di dahi ku. Oh rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

.

.

.

**From : Chicken But :***

**Sakura, ku tunggu kau di Konoha park setengah jam dari sekarang. Awas kalau kau terlambat.**

Ku tatap telepon genggam milikku dengan tatapan horor. Seenaknya sekali dia. Dia pikir aku tinggal dimana? jarak rumahku ke Konoha Park bahkan dapat memakan waktu empat puluh menit menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk datang tiga puluh menit dari sekarang? Oh ini tidak baik.

Seketika aku mengingat kejadiaan kemarin saat ku telat membawa bento pesanannya alhasil aku mendapat hukuman darinya. Kau tahu apa hukumannya? MEMASUKKAN AIR DARI BOTOL MINERAL MILIKKU KE BOTOL KOSONG MILIKNYA MENGGUNAKAN SEDOTAN HINGGA PENUH. Badanku langsung bergidik seketika tak ingin kejadian itu berulang kembali. Aku segera berlari ke luar rumah setelah mengambil dompet tentunya.

_45 menit kemudian_

"Hah Hah Hah. Maaf Sasuke aku terlambat!" ucapku terengah. Dapat ku lihat wajah Sasuke merengut kesal. Tuhan selamatkan akuuu!

"Ku bilang tiga puluh menit, Haruno. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang" ucapnya tajam seakan akan ingin mengulitiku saat ini juga.

"Hah Hah Hah kau pikir rumahku dimana, huh? Aku kesini naik kereta _express _hingga lututku sendiri masih belum berhenti bergetar seperti ini," cecarku seraya menunjuk kedua kaki ku yang masih bergetar hebat, "Jadi, ku harap kau memiliki alasan bagus menyuruhku kesini, Sasuke!" lanjutku seraya menunjuk wajah tampannya yang memasang wajah tat berdosa. Sungguh membuatku murka, Sasuke!

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasih ku saja. Ini 'kan _weekend_, apa aku salah mengajak kekasih tercintaku kencan?" kedua alisnya terangkat, menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan bingung.

KENCAN? KEKASIH TERCINTA? Tuhan sepertinya telingaku tidak sedang mengalami gangguan. Apa ini mimpi? Kurasa wajahku sekarang telah merona hebat.

"Tapi rasanya meliat wajahmu yang memerah, dan napasmu yang terengah begitu aku jadi tak tega," wajahnya sedikit tertekuk ke bawah. Oh Sasuke kau terlihat begitu manis dengan ekspresi itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiriku, memegang kedua bahu ku, dan menatap mataku serius, "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau nampak seperti pemeran wanita pada iklan bubuk cabe di tv. Lagi pula aku sudah tak mood bertemu denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun bagai tanpa dosa ia pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih diam mematung.

Kedua alis ku berkedut, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ku dengar.

"Bu-bu-bubuk cabe? Ti-ti-tidak mood?"

"AAAAAAA SASUKEEEE!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa setiap waktu istirahat kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah tempat ku dulu suka menguntitnya untuk makan siang bersama. Hubunganku dengannya kini telah berhalan tiga bulan. Dan dengan waktu tiga bulan itu juga aku sudah mengetahui sekali apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke, tentu saja tomat. Maksudku ia sangat menyukai bento extra tomat dan miso extra tomat. Yah, bisa dibilang dia memang menyukai sekali buah asam itu, tak ku sangka ia bahkan telah bermetamorfosis menjadi maniak tomat. Sempat dulu aku tak sengaja mengatakan dengan suara lirih di hadapannya "Alien tomat", sejak saat itu juga Sasuke menghukumku untuk membawa bento isi tomat dan harus memakannya bersama Sasuke. Jika tomat dalam bento ku tidak habis alih-alih membelai rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia malah akan menjitakku dengan sumpit miliknya. Sungguh tidak romantis sama sekali.

Tapi harus ku akui meskipun sering mendapat perlakuan kurang mengenakan dan menyebalkan darinya, aku memang sangat mencintainya. Disamping rasa cintaku padanya, rasa fansgirlingku jug tak pernah surut sampai sekarang. Aku masih terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menperutuli rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Khukhukhukhukhu" aku tertawa keji. Membuat Sasuke yang sibuk menyantap makanannya mengerutkan alis.

Merasa di perhatikan, sontak aku terdiam. Menampilkan cengiran andalan ku untuk menutupi rasa grogi yang menyelimuti. Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, lalu menggeleng. Ia kembali meneruskan aktivitas makan memakan a la Uchiha-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba saat aku akan menyuap sebuah irisan tomat, Sasuke mendekati ku. Aku yang terpesona diam membeku dengan mulut yang masih mengangah serta sumpit yang menggantung didekat bibir ku. Oh tuhan jantungku kembali bergemuruh kencang.

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

Aku memejamkan mata.

Bletak!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Sasuke seraya menjitak dahi ku, lumayan keras.

"Ittai, Sasuke-kun no baka! Kau sendiri, Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" ucapku sedikit lebih keras tak terima dengan jitakan mautnya itu.

"Aku hanya melihat jepit rambutmu. Ku kira itu berbentuk tomat ternyata bukan. Habis warnanya merah sama seperti tomat. Kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku hendak menciummu, kan?" godanya.

Blush!

Ku rasa wajahku kembali memerah. Ku tundukkan kepala ku, mencoba fokus pada bento ku yang masih banyak tanpa berniat untuk menjawab tentunya.

"Cih dasar jidat lebar. Ternyata kau mesum juga ya! Oh ya setelah selesai makan mampirlah ke kelasku, dan tolong ambilkan buku sejarah di perpustakaan karena setelah ini aku ada kelas sejarah. Waktu mu kurang dari lima menit lagi, sebaiknya bergegaslah" ucapnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan ku yang masih terpaku dengan sumpit yang tergantung di depan hidungku.

.

.

.

Dan ini adalah kisah puncak dari segala tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke, tepatnya kejadian ini baru terjadi kemarin malam saat _Prom night_ di sekolah. _Prom night_ adalah salah satu acara tahunan yang di selenggarakan khusus untuk kelulusan anak kelas tiga. Seluruh murid kelas tiga wajib hadir, termasuk aku dan Sasuke tentunya.

Aku yang telah bersiap di rumah memandangi cermin sekali lagi. _Short dress_ berwarna _peach clear_. Wedges berwarna _soft pink clear_. Rambut yang di bentuk ala _braidbun clear_. Hiasan bunga Sakura di rambut c_lear_. Make up senatural mungkin _clear_. Sasuke? Hei dimana pacar ku itu?

Aku segera mengambil telepon genggam kesayangan ku yang sebelumnya memang ku letakkan diatas meja, setelah mengetikkan sebuah nama langsung saja ku taruh telepon itu di telingaku.

"Hallo, Sasuke-kun! Kau dimana?" ucapku.

"Sakura maaf kau berangkat sendirian saja ya, aku ada urusan sebentar. Awas kalau kau berangkat dengan pria lain."

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Sasuke, 'Padahal ku dengar dia sedang berada di jalan, sebenarnya dia mau pergi kemana?'batinku kecewa. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersamaku. Kenapa dia selalu ingkar janji? Aku saja yang telat selalu dia hukum, kenapa kalau dia yang salah aku diam saja? Sebenarnya dia cinta tidak sih kepadaku?

Setelah mengatur napas, aku bergegas pergi ke sebuah hotel tempat terselenggaranya _Prom night_ itu. Riuh suara dentuman musik seketika menggelitik telingaku saat memasuki pelataran hotel. Aku tersenyum senang. Sudah lama aku menantikan acara ini. Apalagi acara King And Queen Dance, hihi aku akan mengajak Sasuke berdansa dan membawa pulang piala itu.

"Khukhukhukhukhu" tawa menguar dari bibir ku disertai _evil smirk_ yang menghiasi wajah cantik ku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?

"Saku-chan kau cantik sekali malam ini. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namanya Kiba.

"Enghh. Maaf Kiba aku sedang menunggu seseorang mungkin lain kali ya!" ku tolak permintaannya secara halus.

"Oh sayang sekali. Ya sudahlah, aku kesana ya Saku-chan!" terdapat nada kecewa diucapannya itu tapi harus bagaimana lagi, toh aku sedang menunggu Sasuke.

30 menit berlalu

Aaaa lama-lama kaki ku pegal juga berdiri seperti ini. Dimana sebenarnya alien tomat itu? Awas saja yah jika nanti ketemu. Aku sudah berdandan cantik seperti ini lalu berakhir sia-sia, begitu?

"Anak-anak kita sudah berada di pengujung acara. Sudahkah kalian siap dengan pasangan masing-masing? Jika sudah mari merapat kesini! Ayo siapa yang mau menjadi KING AND QUEEN DANCE tahun ini?"

Suara gemuruh bahagia anak-anak terdengar diseluruh pelosok ballroom hotel ini, sungguh membuat hatiku perih. Ini impian ku danaku tak mempunyai pasangan, Dimana Sasuke saat aku membutuhkannya?

Samar-samar aku melihat siluet hitam mencuat khas pantat itu diantara pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bersiap berdansa. Apa itu Sasuke?

Ku segera melangkahkan kaki ku ke tengah arena dansa yang mulai dipenuhi berbagai macam gender itu. Senggol sama senggol sinipun tak dapat dihindari lagi, hingga pada akhirnya aku berdiri di hadapan sesosok pria yang ku yakini tidak lain tidak bukan Sasuke itu. Tapi tunggu! Siapa gadis yang merangkul mesra bahu kekasih ku itu.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata!" ucapku tak percaya. Sepertinya ia mendengarku, Hinata menoleh kearahku.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" sepertinya ia kaget setelah tertangkap basah bermesraan dengan kekasihku ini,apa yang akan dia ucapkan? Bilang bahwa ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan lalu Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananku dan berkata aku dapat menjelaskan smua ini, begitu?. 'Cih basi! Seperti telenovela saja.

"Ku kira kau tak datang Sasuke-kun, ternyata setelah menolak semua ajakan pria pria itu aku hanya mendapat ini dari mu? Manis sekali! Berbahagialah! Aku pulang!" ucapku seraya tersenyum. 'Sakura, kau harus kuat' inner ku menyemangati.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar ballroom dengan tergesa, aku sungguh tak kuat menahan sakit ini. Setelah menjalani hubungan setahun lamanya bersama Sasuke, menerima dengan lapang dada semua tingkah tak romantisnya dan sikap buruknya itu, lalu sekarang ia menduakan aku dengan gadis pendiam itu? Cih masih pantaskah gadis itu disebut pendiam setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku?

.

.

.

From : Manusia terkutuk

Sakura, aku menunggu mu di restoran favorite kita. Ada satu hal yang ingin ku utarakan padamu.

...

To: Manusia terkutuk

Masa bodo dengan keinginanmu, aku tak peduli. Urus saja gadis pendiam nan imut semalam yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Gadis yang selalu merona saat kau tatap selama ini. Cih tak sudi.

...

From : Mahluk terkutuk

Datang! Aku tak menerima bantahan. Cepatlah kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu.

"URUSAI. SASUKE NO BAKA!" ucapku seraya membanting telepon genggamku ke atas tempat tidur. Ku tatap wajahku di depan cermin.

"Aaaa wajahku seperti badut!" ku pandangi eyeliner yang kemarin malam ku gunakan telah luntur hingga menjejak searah air mata ku mengalir semalam. Bedak yang luntur, dan rambutku seperti gumpalan gulali kedai depan sekolah.

Salahkan Sasuke telah membuatku begini. Ku kuliti kau Uchiha!

Flashback off

"Duduklah!" titahnya sembari menyesap kopi hitam favoritenya itu.

Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, "Jadi ada apa?" ucapku tak mau bertele-tele mengingat semua yang ku lihat kemarin telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan aku ucapkan. Tapi sungguh semua itu tak seperti yang kau lihat." cecarnya seraya melayangkan tatapan serius yang menurutku sangat menusuk seperti ingin mengatakan percaya-padaku-atau-ku-tusuk-kau.

"Hm? Apa aku kemari hanya untuk mendengar alasan bak telenovelamu itu, Uchiha? " ucapku malas.

"Tenanglah sayang!" ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan kearahku.

Ku rasakan ada tangan kekar menyusup di bahu mungil ku, tapi ku diamkan saja.

"Saku-chan, tahukah kamu kenapa aku kemarin tak menjemputmu?" ucapnya lembut. Tangan kekarnya tanpa di minta telah mengalungi bahu mungilku seolah aku ini tahanannya saja. 'Cih dasar alien tomat!

"Urusai."

"Aku kemarin menyiapkan ini semua untukmu sayang. Kau yakin tak mau berbaikan dengan ku, eh?" deru napasnya terasa begitu hangat di tengkuk ku. Apa posisi Sasuke sedekat itu dengan ku?

"Hm" gumamku tak jelas.

"Baiklah jika kau terus begitu aku tak akan meneruskan ini semua. Mungkin cincin ini sebaiknya ku buang saja. Terimakasih telah mau datang, Haruno!" Sasuke yang tadi bersikap lembut seketika musnah di gantikan dengan sesosok alien tomat yang sangat menyebalkan. Dasar tidak romantis!

"Eh tunggu dulu memangnya kau mau apa, Sasuke?" ujar ku cepat. Oh sepertinya itu hanya akal bulus Sasuke saja. Lihat seringaian iblisnya itu!

"Tadinya aku hendak mengajakmu tunangan. Tapi sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk. Ku rasa lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa!" Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran. Hingga tanpa sadari tanganku refleks mengenggam tangannya seolah tangan itu mengatakan Jangan-pergi-aku-butuh-penjelasan.

"Jelaskan padaku!" seru ku menuntut.

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. sekarang aku mau pulang. aku akan menunggu sampai moodmu membaik." tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambutku pelan disertai senyuman tipis yang selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang andalannya.

Aku yang terpesona dengan senyumannya hanya dapat terdiam mematung hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke kini telah sampai di depan pintu.

"Oh iya Sakura, kemarilah!" ucapnya lagi. Sepertinya aku mencium aroma tak baik kali ini.

Seperti biasa aku hanya dapat mengikuti kemauannya, entah magnet apa yang ia gunakan hingga aku mau-maunya selalu ia atur.

"Sakura, jika aku bertanya padamu, maukah kau menikah denganku. Apa jawabanmu ?"

Blush!

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sedetik, lalu sedetik kemudian debarannya membabi buta bagai babon mengamuk.

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Apa Sasuke melamarku?

"Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh! Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya sontak membuat senyum merekahku menghilang seketika.

"Cih Baka!" ucapku acuh.

"Memang jika aku serius mengatakannya, apa jawabanmu?" godanya seraya memeluk pinggangku dengan sebelah tangan.

"A-a-ano e-etto... A..aku-"

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya..." ucapnya dibelakang telingaku membuatku geli.

"A..apa Sasuke-kun?" ujarku penuh harap. Tuhan semoga saja! Dalam hatiku komat kamit entah doa apa yang ku baca, aku terlalu gugup untuk fokus. Aaaa sepertinya keinginanku untuk menjadi Uchiha akan tercapai, batinku girang.

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya makan bermimpilah!" ucapnya tanpa dosa langsung melepaskan pelukannya ada pinggangku. Meninggalkanku yang mematung dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"SASUKE NO BAKA! TEKE SIA KU AING!"

**Fin**

**Mini Dictionary :**

Teke ; neke : mencekik dengan lengan ; memiting

Sia : kamu ( kasar)

Ku : sama

Aing : saya ( kasar)

Jadi intinya "ku cekik kau Uchiha"

**A/N:**

Hai! Happy new year minna-san *telatya* maaf atas kegajean cerita ini. Jujur, Cerita ini sebenarnya cerita yang begitu gynna paksakan, setidaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit penyakit "Ga bisa nulis cerita apa-apa" sebutannya apaan sih? Writer block, bukan? Ya entah apa namanya yang penting udah jadilah. Diharap jangan flame yah :(

Review, please!

Sign with love

Gynna yuhi


End file.
